This invention relates to devices which output a pressurized gas such as air compressors or which output a pressurized fluid such as pressure washers, airless paint sprayers and hydraulic power packs for powering hydraulic tools. More particularly, this invention relates to an idling system for an engine used to power such devices.
Many types of devices are known which output a pressurized gas or a pressurized fluid. For example, air compressors are used to operate many types of power equipment. Devices used to output pressurized fluids include pressure washers used to wash automobiles and other items, airless paint sprayers which output pressurized paint, and hydraulic power packs for powering hydraulic tools such as the mechanical jaws used to free victims of car accidents from their vehicles.
These devices which output pressurized gaseous or fluid materials are typically powered by an internal combustion engine that has a speed governor which controls the speed of the engine and thus the operation of the device. When the device--which is really a load on the engine--is being operated, it is desirable to have the engine work at a high operating speed for maximum power output. However, when the device is not operating, the engine powering a prior art device typically still operates at the higher operating speed, resulting in premature wear and failure of the engine, a shortened engine life, as well as excessive fuel consumption and noise from the engine.